


See You Again

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, SO, Tears, and am bringing back all my shits that are on hiatus, author regrets it all, but - Freeform, i needed this off my chest, i think, i wrote this last year, lot of them, reader is an avenger, there's some fluffy, this has a lot of feels ok, tony is reader's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, without you my friend<br/>And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.<br/>(sorry, but blame this song, yeah? yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

  
"Dad. Listen, I'm doing it, ok? It's my choice."  
"No, (Y/N), please don't. Come on, we can find a way, won't take long." Tony Stark's voice breaks as he tries to reason with his only child. "You still have so much to live for, dear."  
"I know dad, but we can't just land this wherever. And someone gotta do it. Steve did it once and worked out, yeah, but he finally has a life. It was still his choice. He left Peggy and The Commandos and everything to save the future. His future. Us. And now it's my turn."  
"No, it isn't. This isn't something that needs to be redone." Your fists are clenched by the voice of your father's sob.  
"HYDRA planned it to be that way, dad." You close your eyes and take a deep breath before reopening them and setting the plane's course down the ocean. It's almost like Steve's past. Except there is an unconscious beast laying on the floor behind you and the contact of it's skin with water is the only way to keep it that way. And far from HYDRA's reach. "Dad... Thank you."  
"For what...? I'm letting you go..." You smile softly at how uneasy it is for him. You may hate your mother but now you're sure she made the right choice by leaving you with your father.  
"For taking care of me, when I had no one... For letting me meet the team even though it was dangerous... For letting me be a part of this incredibly awesome family that formed around you." You hit the button of automatic pilot and turn your chair around, so you can keep an eye at the beast and aim your pistol at it, in case it decides to wake up before destiny is reached. "For calling me a daughter and raising me. Thank you for letting me be a part of the team, an Avenger... Let me meet these amazing people who changed our lives in more ways than one... and thank you for loving me no matter what."  
"Well... Thank you for accepting this broken man in recuperation I am as your father." His tone is a lot softer. "Do you want me to say something to them? Loki?"  
Your eyes widen. "Loki...?" He knows?  
"Yes, Loki. Please, (Y/N). I'm your dad. I know who you are and I see how you light up whenever he is close or talks to you. I see how you relax with him and the way your eyes glow. And I also see that it is mutual and that it's to the both of you. I am a genius, you know. You guys are in a relationship, and you're happy and that's all that matters to me." You let out a small chuckle, being accompanied by him. "Yeah, shouldn't have hidden it from me."  
"Yeah, it seems... I don't know, dad... I..." Memories lighten up in your mind, your time spent with Loki. "Tell him that. Tell him I love him and I'm glad he started a conversation with me, no matter how he believes it was the wrong subject or time. Tell him I'm happy I got to spend all of this time with him and that he's my special sunshine with a bit of ice. Tell him I love him the way he wanna be, Asgardian, Jotunn, a lover, a human, a soon to be my husband, a guy who doesn't regret his choice... Tell him I loved him with all my heart and was the happiest when I got him. Tell him that." You take a breath and wipe your tears away with the back of your hands. You're surprised that your voice didn't break. "And thank the guys for me, thank them for letting me be a part of this family. Thank them for not leaving my side even when I lashed out all my anger on them. Thank them for being so supportive and awesome and... And ohana..."  
"I will... Are you getting there?"  
"Yeah... I think this is a goodbye... I hate goodbyes..."  
"So do I... I love you, (Y/N)."  
"I love you, dad... See you on the other side."  
"See you, baby."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"Guys. I have something to talk about." Tony Stark's voice was low, collected. His eyes were dull, staring blankly at his teammates. His shoulders were tense and his hands clenched in fists. The skin around his eyes and his eyes had a soft pink color on them. All of the chatter stopped, one by one, and looked at him, every pair of eyes waiting for the danger to be unleashed. "Yesterday, when you were all away in a mission, HYDRA sent out an unstoppable beast her on New York. If Bruce had stayed we could've used the Hulk and probably won, but that wasn't the case. I managed to get it inside a plane but my suit had a lot of damages and JARVIS was offline so I couldn't pilot the plane. Well, good news is, we found out the beast's weakness was the contact of water direct into it's skin. But it was huge and we would a hell of a great amount of water. And since (Y/N) could pilot, well, she took off with the plane. Bad news is, the plane didn't have any parachute. So," and his wavered but no comment was heard. " she took it as her duty as an Avenger and, just like Cap, dived into the oceans." Various gasps were heard in the room, followed by sobs. "Loki, I'd like to ask you something."  
"What something?" Loki's voice was hoarse, his posture complete broken. He eyed Tony with caution, barely containing his own tears.  
"I'd like you to take (Y/N)'s place as an Avenger." He raised his hand before anyone could speak up. "I know you were together. Always knew. And I appreciate this, how you took care of her. She asked me thank all of you for being a part in her life. In your StarkPad there's the audio of her message to you, Loki. I can't repeat it. But I can ask you to do it for her, take her place. It's all she ever wanted, a chance to save lives. And I think, now you're clear with the government and has proved your value, that you should honor her like that. She loved you, truly, and I'm taking you as my son-in-law. So, please, just take her place."  
All eyes landed on Loki. He seemed to be finding it difficult to breath but nodded his head anyways. "Yes, I... I'll do it. For her."


End file.
